


Valediction: Rookie Professionals

by TheMarionette404XD



Series: Valediction [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is Azure, Error and Blue are BFFs, Error and Blue are non-biological brothers, Error is Era, Error is a FGOD, Errorsans - Freeform, FGoD, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced god of destruction, Gen, Ink is an idiot, Multi-story Book, Other, Rookie Professionals, Starting Over, forcedgodofdestruction, oneshots, united we stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarionette404XD/pseuds/TheMarionette404XD
Summary: ~ Valediction, the act of saying farewell using a phrase or words to end a message ~After a battle with Ink, he couldn't take it anymore. Physical and mental pain, it worsen after Ink's new plan to finally kill and (ironically) destroy the destroyer.Error, Forced God of Destruction, Destroyer of worlds and universes, Killer of millions, the glitch that people have hated despite the fact that he is the one saving them, and not the one who is the so called "Guardian of Au's" and "Protector of (their-so-called) Multiverse". Also known as the God of Creation, Ink.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Characters belong to their Respected Owners.FGoD concept by Harrish.Main ideas my Me.
Series: Valediction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This and a few other chapters (that are soon to be posted here) are already posted in Wattpad.
> 
> Just decided to share my work here as well for people who read AO3 more that Wattpad so yeah...

War drums started playing, dust and the iron like smell of crimson red liquid is all you could taste and smell. People great and small banded together to save their home once more from the person who they despise. One among many, many among one, seems unfair, but not if they are fighting and holding their last breath to the infamous dark skeleton, the murderer, the killer, the moron, the merciless, the glitch. And everything just went downhill for the destroyer with a single mistake.

Not focusing on his arch nemesis.

Red, that's all he saw, the creator managed to hit him with his paint that contains acid right into his eye sockets, turning him blind, momentarily, one of the perks of being the destroyer is that he cannot go blind.

That's when Hell broke loose.

Bone attacks, whether white, blue, orange, or red in colors; gaster blasters; even bullet shots from Mafiatale Sanses from its Original and copies. Every Sanses used their special attacks, and a few Papyruses (mostly the ones from more violent Au's). It felt like they've been shooting for hours and as soon as one stopped multiple ones stopped for a moment to look at the damage they've made. Sweating bullets, heavy breathing, the combination of ground and monster dust flowing with the wind as they wait for it to subside.

Then, a glitchy laugh echoed.

To say they were completely astonished, how did he survive that? Yes he's a god, but with that amount of magic he should have been dusted already. Yet here he is.

Alive.

On the sidelines, the destroyers infamous gang(aka his family), with Geno and Fresh, and Blue, who was watching where the mayhem is taking place, could only watch as their friend, their ally, their family, get beaten up, had his last laugh before doing something drastic that would end him, and possibly, the entire multiverse.

All they could do was watch, as Error said his last words, and for his final attack, which is not even an attack, but a move, a shitty move in fact. Watch as he uses the last portion of his magic to create a portal to one, if not, most dangerous place in the multiverse. The VOID. Despite being blind he felt its dark aura, if anyone felt this they'd be terrified to the point where they'll probably faint, but to Error, oh no, it's the opposite. It almost felt welcoming, he liked that feeling, the coldest, to the point where you'll feel numb, he hasn't even stepped in and he already feels numb. As if his body is moving on its own, ignoring the sound of people shouting at him to not take a single step, in fact, they're just music to his non-existent ears. Swallowing the lump in his throat, clenching his hands into fists, ignoring the warnings of the sanses and papyri. Ignoring the shouts of Ink, and Dream. Ignoring the negative aura that Nightmare is projecting to change his mind. Nothing is stopping him.

As he takes the leap of  _ Fate _ .

Though while this is happening, all of them got distracted, and forgot someone who is secretly friends with the infamous destroyer. Stretch forgot to look out for his own brother, who immediately ran to Error to catch him almost in time, keyword: almost. He managed to grab his scarf, only to be pulled in instead of pulled out of the endless black of the void.

And with that...

The dark abyss swallowed the two.

No one dared to move, no one moved a muscle, (despite the fact that they don't have any), not a single sound is heard in the 'trap' au that the 'Guardian' had created. All they could do is think and process everything that just happened, and remember the infamous last words of the destroyer before things went downhill for them, for the destroyer, and for their long lost friend who got swallowed by the Void.

*********

**"LiSten aNd ListEn Well alL of YoU.**

**FoR tHis iS tHe LaST TiMe You'Ll See mE ThrOUgh"**

All eyes widened as they turned to him, ignoring the fact that he was on his knees on the ground. After they put all their magic to their final attack to finally 'kill' the destroyer, they were sure enough that that'll put him to his death sentence, as much as he actually will like that, not that he'll say that out loud, they're positive enough to think that it'll dust him and shatter his soul. So it was quite a surprise to actually see him still there, in good, almost good condition, (if you ignore all the scars, wounds, bruises and cuts, either old or new) blood and marrow all over his body, either sliding between his bones, or dripping onto the floor making a puddle of his own blood. But stable nonetheless. And even talking out loud despite the fact that he just got shot by dozens and dozens of gaster blasters and bone attacks.

Unfortunately for them, they're all boned tired, so all they could do was watch warily as the glitch slowly rises from the once-white-now-red 'floor', while saying his last words before he commits his final crime. Yes, they can dodge, but as all Sanses alike say: "they can't dodge forever", which was also the result of Error's downfall and to what is happening at the moment. He is and was a 'Sans' after all. He also cannot dodge forever.

**"ThE TabLEs HaVE tUrneD OnCE AgaiN.**

**It'S ONlY a MaTTer oF Time bEFore tHe PaperS TurN tO ShreDS."**

Propping his elbows up from the ground, only to be replaced by his hands. Slowly but surely, he is starting to rise, and all they could do is watch in horror and in awe.

**"BuT YoUR TiMe WilL ruN Out, aND YouR BillS WilL OvErduE.**

**You'LL PaY For YouR CrimES, And IN ThE eNd i'Ll haVe The RevenUE."**

He managed to push his body up and is now sitting on his legs, whilst using his hands as support to avoid meeting the floor again. And is now glaring at the judges, especially and mostly the ones near Ink.

**"YoU PiCKeD tHe BeST of The bESt In lINe, AS We HeLD oUR FinAL DaNCe.**

**YoU ThINk YoU WiN tHIS TimE?**

**Oh nO, nOT a ChaNCe."**

Now everyone was just confused, and mostly just theorizing what-in-toby-fox he was saying. Sci was even writing notes excessively in a mini notebook that came from god knows where. Stretch didn't even notice Blue sneaking away behind him to get a better view of Error. Nobody but the people watching from the sidelines behind a magical screen. Nightmare and his gang noticed Blue from the one way portal that they were using, and was silently cheering him on to help Error in any way possible. (They tried making a portal or teleporting to that Au but somehow Ink managed to block anyone else but him and his army from coming into that specific universe.)

Apparently they cheered him on way too much to get near to Error. Which is what successfully happened but not the outcome that they expected.

**"I aM tHe MaStEr Of My FATE. I Am thE CapTAIn oF My SouL.**

**To thINK YoURsELf to BE So GrEAt. To ThINk You'Re the OnE In CoNTrol."**

Blue was walking but froze when Error mentioned the said deity, he knows who Error was talking about(including the ones behind the one way portal), and there's even more proof when he saw Error tilted his head up to look at the 'sky', knowing that Fate is actually watching him right at this very moment, (who is now having a difficulty controlling the invisible strings that is tied into the destroyer's body). Error was once again moving, now propping his knees up and feet down, a few tries and he is now standing high and tall. The Judges visibly flinched as the way Error was look and them, narrowing his eyes on them while turning around in a full circle, then finally stopping to glare even more at the ones in front of the army, who were now slightly shaking from the cold glare coming from the destroyer. Unknowingly to them, he is only focusing on one of them, the one who planned all this.

**"YoUR oWn SiDe is YoUR DeMIsE.**

**FoR tHiS iS mY FiNaL MOvE.**

**FOR i WIlL HavE ThE LasT LAUGH-"**

Everyone visibly flinched as he pointed at Ink, who looks like he is on the verge of having a panic attack, whilst he says the first sentence. Then during the second sentence, unknowingly to everyone else, who was just way too focused looking at Error, Blue was about to 15 feet away from him, hiding behind a massive boulder that is conveniently big enough to hide from everyone else. Finally the third sentence, everyone subconsciously moved to a fighting stance, despite not having the energy to create any attacks, as Error lifted his arm up in the air, ready to go down at any moment to strike them and possibly kill them, only to be even more surprised when he said his last and final words and putting his hand down, only to create something that you will not see everyday.

**" Y O U**

**Ṁ̜ ̩͇̅͊̑͢Ė͍ ̡̛G̩̖͍͙̽̍̏̿ ͚̤̗͋̆A̡̘͎͂̈ ̙̹͓͗̃̃͑͜L ̧̍O͚̓ ̙͙͕̦͊͐́͋M̙̓ ̩̣̼̂̓̈A̟̥̱̻̿̑̄̑ ̱̀N ̡͔̌̌͟͡I̠͙̘̅̑̓̋ͅ ̦͞Å̛͔̫ ̙͚̐͡C̡̗̭̔̀̊͘͢ ̡̥͇̫̬̏̆̄̚͝"**

As Error puts down his hand with a great amount of force, a portal opens on the ground in front of him, where all you could see is blackness, feel is coldness, the place where mostly 'gasters' of multiple universes ended up to.

The Void.

Several things happened at that very moment. That if you blinked you'll probably miss it.

One; Error takes his final step, his feet hovering on the black abyss ready to fall and be eaten by darkness at any second.

Two; Blueberry got out behind the rock and started to sprint to save his friend.

Three; Everyone (even Nightmare and his gang) tried to reach out for them.

And Four; only to realize that it's too late.

Blue got a hold of Error's scarf but since Error finally stepped his other foot onto the Void whilst his eye sockets were closed, he managed to drag blue with him, and he didn't even notice. Blue managed to grab a hold of the other but there was no time for them to go back up, only down into the dark realm of space and time between multiverses.

*********

By the time Ink and co finally came out of their trance, that's when he, Ink, with widen eyes and mouth agape, became fully aware of what just happened, completely forgetting that one of his 'best friends' just fell in the void with the person that they want to get rid of the most. His mind only focused on the errand they finally finished.

_ They killed the destroyer. _

They got rid of Error.

_ Finally. _

The threat of the multiverse was gone, although it cost a sacrifice, but he thought it is for the better.(Excluding Stretch, he was kinda devastated that Blue was gone.)

_ Or so that's what they thought. _

The multiverse celebrated, they finally have peace. They finally felt happiness, more than ever.

_ But it won't last for long. _

More Universes including copies being made left and right, Ink had gone through a creative spree once more, since no one can destroy AU's anymore. He was so focused on making and writing ideas for new universes that he wasn't even aware of what's happening behind his back, literally and metaphorically.

_ An AU is close to hit another. _

The 'Bad Sanses', plus Fresh and Geno, were fully aware of what's about to go down, so they evacuated into the anti-void. Error once allowed them to go there, then afterwards he taught them how to take oneself off and on the anti-void (including the Charas and Swap Frisks). And them, and only them have the permission to take place there, either to visit him, or embark their way there in case of extremity, including life threatening emergencies. He informed them that the anti-void is a safe place, and will not be affected by the domino effect when AU's start bumping into each other, as the anti-void is far away from any of those. They were fully prepared for times like these, with all their stuff, and the ones they 'brought'. A lot of appliances and other important things, including food (a lot of food, they practically stole trucks and trucks of food, including the actual vehicles because why the heck not), entertainment like board games and game consoles and stuff for hygiene like clothing. They transferred and fixed everything they have in a mansion that Error(somehow with his code hacking abilities) copied and pasted in the anti-void before he...yeah.

So there they were, watching and waiting, patiently, through a one way portal.

Impassively, Nightmare is twiddling one's thumbs, trying to think of a plan to get Error and Blue back. By the time they redesign the mansion, he noticed that Error's strings (that are filled with puppets and human souls here and there) are still up, which means that he still alive, somehow, but in a place where they have never been before. He can still feel his magic, yet it is very far away, so for now, he's speculating a plan of action, cause it most likely involves scientific bullcrap that his mind is not used to. While the rest of the gang are pretty much just chilling, almost. Dust and Killer ensue on playing with their knives, anticipating on what's about to go down. Horror is eating his 3rd bag of chips, when he gets nervous or stressed, he eats to pass the time. Fresh and Geno are in their phones looking at random things(like memes, funny videos, cat pictures, etc.) to pass the time and to not feel depressed. And finally Cross, who is sitting right next to Nightmare, who is still attentively watching the screen. Cross is just playing with his phalanges, not even paying attention to pretty much anything, with Cross Chara, who is laying his head on Cross' lap, even though he is still a ghost.

They were all and still pretty upset, (including the Charas and Swap Frisks that are on a genocide run at the moment) but anything they do will be for nothing, as the Destruction side is overpowered by Creation, and the Negativity is overwhelmed by Positivity, the side of Evil is most likely overpowering the Good side because of genocide runs, and Death will soon tower Life by the time when AUs starts destroying each other. So to summarize everything, the balance is pretty much fucked. So at this point they have nothing better to do than just watch and wait.

As of cue, they felt the multiverse shake, all their heads snapped at the screen (excluding Nightmare, who was already looking at the screen) and perked up. The screen is currently showing Ink writing ideas for new AU's, but their focus was not on him, but behind him rather.

_ Two universes just collided into each other. _

Ink noticed the ground shook and looked behind him, whatever face he had before completely changed to a horrified one. How is this happening? Didn't they just kill the Destroyer a few weeks ago? Is there a new destroyer? Question after question popping in his mind, as he ran in his room trying to find his phone. The ones behind the screen can't help but smirk, watching the guardian of AUs having a panic attack in the middle of his room. They smirked even wider ( if that's even possible) when Ink puked, well —ink.

_ They have nowhere to escape. _

Soon enough Ink and his creations will finally get a taste of their own medicine. And the ones watching everything turn to chaos, will surely enjoy the future mayhem. The anti-void is the safest place at this point, and it is locked to everyone else except for the ones that sided Error. So only those on his side will surely live.

_ For it is the 'good' side's punishment, and 'bad' side's recompense. _

The 'good guys' will know soon enough that they regret their decision, they will realize their mistake, but by then...

_ It will all be too late. _

*********

Somewhere else before the multiverse started collapsing...

Error's eyes snapped open when he felt arms hug his figure, only to look down in horror when he saw who was hugging him.(His eyes had already got healed before and by the time he jumped to the Void.)

**"B-bLuE?"**

The said skeleton snapped his head up to his old friend, grinning sadly as he started to tear up.

"I'm coming with you."

Error could only stare in shock as to what Blue just said, he didn't even noticed his eyes started to water as well, only finding it out when he felt something run down his cheekbones, tears mixing with his blood and marrow.

**"Bu-UT BlUE?!...WhY?!...WHy'D yOu-"**

He got cut off when Blue put one of his hands on Error's 'lips', who stopped talking and only staring at him with eyes widened and in shock.

"Remember our promise? 'Stay together no matter what'."

**"P-p-PrOMi-SE?"**

Blue and Error made a promise to each other during the times where Blue will sneak out from his Au to hang out with Error in the Anti-Void. Then Blue promised to the dark skeleton that he will save him in times of need and never leave his side.

Even if those times are right now where they would potentially die and get ripped apart across space and time.

Error couldn't do much but hug the blue-clad skeleton, who hugs back, and lets the void do its job by ripping them apart and putting them back together, until they are deleted from the system.

Then the (unbearable) pain stopped, they felt a pair of strong and warm arms that cradled their figure and shield them from the coldness of the abyss. Momentarily healing their fresh wounds (mostly Error's). Soon after they both fell asleep, but not till they heard the mysterious being speak before they finally closed their eye sockets.

"ℂ𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤, 𝕞𝕪 𝕕𝕖𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤. 

𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕒𝕗𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕨. 

ℝ𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕞𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕, 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖. 

𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕟𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕡𝕦𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕣. 

𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕘𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕒𝕥𝕖. 

𝕄𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖. 

𝔽𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕤. 

𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕪."

*********

And with that.

A pair of eye sockets opened.

**************

A new path has been unveiled.

**Proceed?**

_ Yes_? _

_?_No _

*•*•*•*•*•

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	2. Rookie Professionals (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rookie Professionals:
> 
> Error and Azure woke up.  
> And got new names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As I said before this is a repost. My original work is in Wattpad, and If you want to red the next chapters here is a link.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/229518969-valediction

A new path has been unveiled.

**Proceed?**

Yes_❤️

**TIMELINE NUMBER 1**

Loading...

1%

...

9%

...

15%

...

29%

...

40%

...

65%

...

78%

...

90%

...

99%

...

100%

...

**Timeline successfully Loaded**

...

**A New Destiny has been unlocked.**

...

Start_❤️

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Gray Walls.

Cold surface.

A smelly trash bin.

Wait, why am I mentioning this?

Oh yeah, he's in an alleyway.

Error woke up, for the first time since he jumped through the void. And when he sat up and opened his eye sockets those were the first things he noticed.

Also, there's Blue right beside him, still out of cold.

Error doesn't remember that much after what happened after he lost his consciousness. It was just cold, pain, then warmness, and a soft voice—wait. Voice? There was a voice, what did they say? Was it important? It would be pretty rude if he doesn't remember what their rescuer said. But the longer he thinks of it, the more his head hurts. He doesn't want to have a migraine right now, not after he just woke up.

_'_ **_Fine, I'll try to think of that later.'_ **

Right now there are more important things to take care of. And that just brought up unexplainable questions.

Like 'Where the hell are they?' 'How long was he out? 'Why are they in an alleyway' 'And who healed-'

Error sat still for a moment, and then looked at himself.

**_'Who healed me?'_ **

His scars were still there, but the wounds, bruises, cuts, and burns from the previous ambush were gone. Though he did notice new scars on his arm and legs. Scarred but cured nonetheless.

Who did heal him? He doesn't know. He doesn't remember. Maybe the kind voice did? He wasn't sure. Possibly. He felt his migraine coming back. It seems like this entity doesn't wanna be talked to by someone. Or himself. Weird. He'll theorize about it later. Let's go back to the matters at hand. Back to the first query. Where are they?

He decided to look through the code. But what he saw got all his nonexistent-blood drain from his face, that is turning a little gray somehow to the point he can camouflage to the alley-wall. He almost crashed from how dumbfounded he was.

Are the codes for real?

Why is there only one au?

How far are they from where they came from?

Why is there another Error here?

Why did Fate let this happen?

Will Fate bring him back? If then when?

What will happen to the balance-

Wait.

The balance.

_Shit._

He was so close to just shut down and reboot. This makes him wanna throw up, jump in a bag full of junk so that he can just throw himself -like the trash he is- in the waste can and never come out again. Actually he can do the latter, there's a garbage bin right beside him. He can just throw himself right now-

Before he could do anything Blue started to stir. He closed the codes for this new 'place' to check on his friend. As much as he hated Ink, and Fate, he needed to get back. I mean yes he jumped through the void on purpose, to actually get away, but his head wasn't in the right mindset at that time so basically he doesn't know what he was doing. This just goes back to the saying "Think before you act".

Although, something from the back of his mind says that he shouldn't, it's lingering from somewhere in there. Whispering reassuring words to him.

_'Your Multiverse will be fine, calm down for now.'_

_'Find a place to rest first.'_

_'You and your friend should ease up a bit, you've got plenty of time.'_

_'Trust your instincts.'_

Huh.

Trust your instincts, they said, I guess the voice was right, he and Blue need to find a shelter first. It will make it easier in the future.

So for now, they need to get settled somewhere, where he can properly find a solution, and with Blue's help and company it won't be so bad.

He wasn't alone this time.

Blue had no idea what was going on. All he remembered was he jumped with Error in the Void then the next thing he knew he was staring at the sky, actual sky. Not the fake-sky at Underground, the actual sky, as in, at the surface. Although he has a tiny migraine, that doesn't stop him from hearing the glitching skeleton.

**"BlUe yOu o-oK thERe?"**

He looked over to the source of sound to see Error looking at him right in the eye sockets. As soon as he saw him he sat up and practically threw himself onto Error, sending them back to the ground. He hugged him tight, he doesn't wanna lose his friend again. Error is practically his Brother at this point, he treats Blue better than Stretch, even though Stretch is Blue's biological Sibling.

"ERROR!"

Error landed with an oof- sound on the ground when Blue launched himself onto him. He glitched a little but not because of his haphephobia, it's because he didn't expect Blue to tackle him.

**_'He must be really scared when I jumped, or when he jumped, or because he got sucked into the void with me. Oh boy what did I get myself into?'_ **

**"B-b-BlUuE I cAn't B-bReAthe."**

Blue finally let go and sat up, soon Error followed but Blue didn't stop from saying gibberish words at him.

"OH MY STARS I'M SO SORRY ERROR WHY DID YOU DO THAT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR NONEXISTENT MIND JUMPING INTO THE VOID YOU WAIT NO WE COULD HAVE DIED-"

**"BlUE CaLM tHE FuCK dOwN-!"**

It took a few minutes to quiet Blue down then got a few scolding after because of swearing. In the middle of him ticking off Error, that's when the latter decided to interrupt. That's when Blue decided to shut the fuc- I mean shut up. Blue, out in a million years, in eons, did not expect what Error just mentioned to the Blue-clad skeleton, in spite that it silenced Blue up.

**"We'Re In a DIffERenT MulTIVerSe."**

Error said casually.

How the hell is he so calm about this? He doesn't know himself either. Error is an outspoken person. So if he talks about something, he goes straight to the point, unless if he knows it's something sensitive, or needs to be said carefully. He may be frank but he does think before he speaks.

Blue just sat there, looking at the soon-to-be ex-destroyer. Took a few minutes to process what the other just said, and a few, few more minutes to finally reply to him.

"...What?"

Error facepalmed.

**"I MEaN We'RE In A DiffERenT MulTIVerSe. WHeN We jUmpEd IN The VoID, we soMEhOw EndeD UP HeRe."**

Blue was just to ask a question but Error beat him to it.

**"AnD If YOuR GoNNa aSK, No wE CAN't gET baCk, It'S NoT AS eAsY As IT lOOkS."**

Blue closed his mouth, he didn't know what to reply to that, so instead he asked a different question.

"Do You Still Have Your Magic Right?"

To answer Blue's question, Error summoned his strings from his fingertips. Then grab the nearest trash bag and threw it on the other side of the alleyway, earning a gross splat- sound from the thrown object.

"Ok That's Just Unappetizing..."

**"YoU AsKEd FoR IT."**

"Ok So What Now?"

**"We nEEd NeW NAmEs, A Blue aND an Error AlREadY ExiST HerE."** Error explained. **"We NEeD NeW IdenTITieS in ORdER FoR Us To BlENd IN."**

Error explained a few more things to Blue, the latter just listened and try to understand him as much as he could. Error left Blue the task to make new names for them (that doesn't exist) while he thinks for a past record for them.

He decided to make it simple and unquestionable. "They both lived in a different country, homeschooled, and had rich parents, yes, had. Both of their parents got killed together in a plane crash and that means they inherit their 'parents' fortune." Error decided to go with that so no one would question why he has a lot of gold in him. Yes, he looked at a few, important information about this multiverse and found out that Gold cost a lot here, and I mean a Lot, of so-called 'money'.

So that means they can easily pay for a bunch of stuff easily.

So he's done with the backstory, now all he need is the names-

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Error almost jumped from the sudden outburst.

Talk about perfect timing.

After this they can finally get out of this stinking alleyway and settle for a place to stay in the meantime.

**"'KaY, WHaT Is IT?"** Error got the codes up and ready. **"CoME oN I DoN'T WaNNa BE iN ThIS SmeLLy bACK AllEY AnyMorE."**

"Be Patient Error. Okay! So My Name Will Be 'Azure Oji Everta'-" Blue said while Error types in the new name. "-And For You It Will Be 'Era Lathos Miscalculation'"

Error stopped when he filled in all the necessary info then he looked at his new name.

**"ErA LaTHoS MiSCalCuLATioN, noT Bad."**

Error muttered while he successfully saved their new codes into the code screen. Then he turned to Blue.

**"NIcE JoB BlUe, or SHoUlD I SaY, AzUre."**

Blue, now known as Azure, beamed by the complement. Error knew Blue is smart even for being oblivious sometimes (I mean they're both oblivious to different types of things but whatever). Though he does act more mature now. One of the reasons why Blue respects Error more than the others is that Error treats him as an adult, unlike a few and a certain someone from their old multiverse.

*********

Somewhere, Stretch sneezed for some unknown reason. Is there someone talking about him?

Rationally he doesn't wanna know.

*********

"Well Thank You Era."

**"DoN't MeNTioN IT."** Error just smiled at the other. **"NoW LeTs GeT OuT OF HerE BeFOrE I SuFFoCaTe."**

"Hey! It Does Not Smell-" Azure sniffed the air, lets just say he almost gagged. Doesn't help that the trash bag Err- Era threw earlier opened so it just made it worse.

"On Second Thought, Yeah Let's Go."

Era got up easily and helped Azure stand up. Then finally got out of that alleyway. It was dark outside so it'll be easy for them not to get spotted by people. Then out of the blue, a part of a newspaper flew and hit Azure right in the face. He muttered a little bit about why people don't clean up the streets, to which Era responded with a snicker. He glared at the other and was just about to put the paper in a nearby trash can but something on the paper caught his eye lights.

"Hey, Era! Look At This!"

The latter stared at the paper being given him, he took it and read the part Azure is pointing at.

_**'Houses for sale? Well what do you know...I'll have to look through the codes to make sure it's safe later.'** _

**"I'lL GiVe It T a ChEcK LaTeR, RigHT nOW LeTs FiND A TemPoraRy PlaCe TO StaY At."** Era continued. **"AnD ProBABlY FiND A pLAcE to ExcHAnGe a FeW GoLd."**

Azure just responded with a nod. And so they continued to search for a non-permanent place to stay at, and probably a nearby pawn shop while they were at it.

*********

  
  


"This Bed Is So COMFY!"

Azure bounced a bit, bounced and bounced until he was full blown jumping on the king size bed they got in the motel they were staying at.

Era let out a grin at the other's excitement. He knows Azure likes fluffy things that's why he picked this specific motel room from their options.

Also because Azure likes to think the bed is a trampoline. Like right now.

**"ThaT'S tHe reaSoN WhY I PiCKEd THiS rOoM yoU KnoW."**

"I Know."

The other replied with a bright smile. Era doesn't deserve such cuteness from his non-biological brother. He swears he is just as adorable as Cross from their multiverse.

*********

Cross was just watching memes from his phone silently drinking chocolate milk. Then for some unknown reason he choked on his drink, startling everyone from the living room, in their mansion located at the anti-void. A few coughs later-

"Ok who's talking about me-"

*********

  
  


Era snickers at the thought.

"Why Are You Laughing."

Azure asked, tilting his head to the side, looking like a lost puppy. Stars can he get any cuter?!

Era chuckled more, he pledged oneself he will kill for that adorableness.

**"NoThInG."** Era said then muttered something to himself. **"JuST mAKiNg A proMiSe To mySelf."**

"What Was That?"

Era waved his hand at the other then sat at the edge of the bed.

**"IT’s NoT ImPoRTanT."**

Then he remembered something from earlier before they saw this motel. Era snorted at the thought, as Azure looked at him even more confused than before. He decided to reply this time.

**"ReMeMbEr thE GUy'S rEAcTioN wHEn I eXcHaNGed 10 goLD coIns tHEn GaVe hiM OnE As a TiP?"**

"Oh Yeah! Pfft-" The other snickers as he recalls the moments from earlier. "You Made His Night That's For Sure."

*********

_They saw a pawn shop nearby and that's when they decided to stop by for a minute to exchange a few gold. They went inside and thanked the stars there's no people!_

_Well, minus the single employee._

_They went in front and asked if they exchange gold, the employee said they do, so that's when he pulled out about 10 gold coins from his endless pocket and put it in front of the employee. He, they were a male, just looked stunned at what he was seeing. The employee rubbed his eyes to make sure he isn't dreaming, which Era finds amusing while Azure appears confused._

_"Huh, that's a lot of gold." The employee stated, he didn't question the customer because he isn't someone who sticks into someone else's business, which Era noticed and mentally sighs in relief._

_The employee took all the gold and calculated carefully on how much it reciprocated. A few minutes later he gave Era a bag full of cash, filled with a few thousand dollars. But before he gave the cash bag to Era he also gave Azure an eco bag big enough for the money to fit in._

_"You might need this, don't want people stealing those from you, don't worry it's on the house."_

_The employee stated with two thumbs up. Azure liked the kind gesture and thanked him, but before they left, Era did something that didn't surprise Azure much but instead the employee._

_Era gave him a gold coin._

**_"HeRE, aCCePt ThIS."_ ** _Era said as he placed the single gold coin in front of the employee, who was about to have a heart attack._ **_"I ThINk YoU DEsErVe iT. AnD BeFOre yOu Ask, No, I WonT TaKe iT BaCk, i inSist."_ ** _Era continued as he pushed the coin more to the dumbstruck employee._

_The latter just looked at the coin, then to Era, then to Azure, then back to the coin. With a shaking hand he picked it up and looked up at the stranger._

_"A-are yo-ou s-s-ure?" The employee asked, stammering. "I-i don't t-think I- We aren't s-supposed to-"_

_"Just Accept It, He Won't Stop Asking Until You Agree." Azure countered to the other while smiling. Era returned with a knowing smile. He was determined to help this person, not that many people helped him in the past, only Nightmare's group, his biological brothers and Blue ( or Azure)were the only ones who were willing to help him. So he's thankful for this human, even though they just met him a few minutes ago._

_The employee thanked both of them and went back on their task, not before they heard the last statement he said. A simple sentence, but brought a smile on both skeletons faces nevertheless._

_"Have a nice and safe travel!"_

*********

A few moments later they decide to hit the hay, Azure managed to drag Era on the bed with him to cuddle, even though the latter doesn't need sleep. Then again he can't say no to those puppy eyes so he doesn't have any other choice. But follow him and be Azure's teddy bear.

Much to Era's dislike.

Then again he doesn't hate cuddling with Azure, his haphephobia doesn't occur on him. He just doesn't wanna accidentally sleep and have another nightmare. Still he doesn't want Azure to have nightmares either.

Besides, it's the least he could do for him to make it up for jumping in the Void with him. He wasn't expecting company when he got here, but hey, he's not complaining. So far they're pretty much welcomed.

Maybe, maybe this wouldn't be so bad-

"Hey Era, Is It Just Me Or Did We Lose A Few Feet In Height?"

Era snapped his head to Azure, then looked at himself. He stood up and looked at a nearby mirror. He saw himself and what Azure said was true.

Instead of him being about 9 ft, he's only about 6.5 ft. now. Now that he realized it, he thought Azure grew a few feet, but instead, he got shorter, including Azure now that he looked at him.

Never mind what he said earlier, this just got weird.

They look like teens now instead of adults. Crap

**"WeLl ShiT-"**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full work (so far):  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/229518969-valediction


	3. Rookie Professionals (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house tour...
> 
> And apparently school..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As I said before this is a repost. My original work is in Wattpad, and if you want to read the next chapters (and extra ones) here is a link.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/229518969-valediction

**TIMELINE NUMBER 1**

**...**

**Timeline successfully Loaded**

**...**

**Continue_❤️**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It has been a few weeks, around middle of august.

Whatever that meant....

Era still doesn't know the purpose of this so-called 'months', but if he wants to know what day it is he needs to learn. (It was self explanatory but he was still reluctant about it, for some unknown reason.)

Anyway. 

From the first few days of being here they've decided to find a different place to stay. Era was hesitant about it at first but after a small argument with Azure he agreed. They've been house hunting. And the first few houses they saw were just not for them. Some were too big, some were too small, it just wasn't right. That is until Azure remembered the houses in the newspaper. They went with those and finally got the perfect house. Era still doesn't think this whole thing was necessary, but since they'll be here for a huge insignificant amount of time, he thought 'might as well'. And with all the gold they got, buying a house is just like eating a candy.

Plus, it was located in a private neighborhood with only a few houses and mostly surrounded by nature, since they live near a forest. So it was peaceful. And Era liked that very much.

The house itself was a little bigger he must admit, but not too big for his liking. He doesn't want a mansion, not at all. It has Denim colored walls and black trim to match its appearance. The house has a decent size and has a 2nd floor along with a balcony in front connected to the master bedroom, and an extra floor that serves as the rooftop and terrace, where half the place has a roof and half is open. That's one of the reasons why they picked this house. The terrace itself has a few small couches, a single hammock and a small coffee table in the middle (that is all under the roof, they ain't gonna put those in the open.) incase they want fresh air or needed an opened space.

A black wooden double door is also at the right side at the front of the house, while the garage is located at the left side where a nice looking convertible is parked inside (a 2020 porsche 911 carrera 4s cabriolet to be specific) that has a metallic dark blue color on the base.

And don't forget the front lawn and backyard filled with lovely, colorful flowers, that is being watered by Azure at the moment. And the flowers itself are located on a few random spots accompanied with bright green (recently trimmed) grass and on the sides near the stoned railings. And finally a modern looking black metal gate to complete the look.

When you enter, you find yourself in a decent sized living room. With a huge harbor gray colored couch facing the Television, 2 medium size couches with the same gray color facing each other on each side of the bigger couch, a coffee table in the middle of it all with a black carpet underneath. All couches have at least 2-4 pillows with cream and teal colors to make it look sufficient. Below the TV is a fireplace, beside it are 2 identical vases that have dark gray swirl designs that are filled with different varieties of flowers that serve and give a fresh aroma around the room. Ivory colored walls and caramel colored wooden floor that is shiny enough to see a bit of your own reflection.

Next room after that is a decent sized kitchen. Appliances are mostly silver including a stove with 6 burners, and an oven that is connected underneath, a small microwave placed on the right side, another oven at the other left side. Lastly the fridge with double doors, where Era keeps a hella a lot of chocolate. The remaining space is occupied by small counters where knife holders are filled with knives, obviously, utensil holders filled with spatulas along with other items, and a storage rack filled with salt, peppers, oil and other spices on top. There's an extra counter parallel to the stove that is a lot bigger, that can also serve as a table, for it has 4 mid-high seats all being roofed under the marbled counter. The room has the same color scheme as the living room, only difference is that the floor is now colored as dark brown.

From across the previous room mentioned is the dining room, that is in fact connected to the kitchen, the only thing separating them is a half wall in between the 2 rooms. A medium size table in the middle that coexists with 8 chairs, all cream colored that is pleasing in the eyes. A small chandelier over them and a painting of a pretty sunset, that was already there when they were exploring the house, on one of the steel blue colored walls.

Next is a _decently_ sized bathroom, with a bathtub that goes along with a shower, a basic sink with a mirror (plus cabinet)above it, a towel rack and a basket. Baby blue walls along with white tiled floor added a nice touch.

Moving on the second floor. Basically just a _decent_ hallway with a bunch of doors, that are 6 in total. 5 bedroom doors, and a single door that leads to the terrace.

The _decent_ sized guest rooms were 4 in total of numbers. With a basic cabinet, and a twin size bed with a small dresser right next to it (where there's a small modern lamp on top). All of these rooms look the same. Pretty self explanatory of you ask me.

The remaining bedroom is the master bedroom that Era and Azure share, that is _decently_ designed by the latter. A king size bed in the middle, with navy blue covers and pillows, 2 cream colored dressers on each side, a walkthrough closet, that is slowly being filled with clothes that Azure brought from the store or online, and clothes constantly being made by Era. A medium sized blue couch located across the bed, a blue hammock (made with Era's strings)on the corner of the room where the latter is sitting right now. And finally a ceiling to floor sliding door that leads to the balcony mentioned earlier.

Dang, does Azure know how to decorate or what.

Another addition is that they got this place with a 40% discount. Housekeepers claim that the place is haunted because someone got murdered here in the past. Yet again he doesn't mind. He had seen too much shit to even be scared of a ghost, plus the reaction would be different.

Instead of him being scared by a ghost, the ghost would be horrified by him.

Besides it'll probably be like Napstablook, probably.

So, because of the extra money they had left (even though they got loads and loads of gold which means they're basically pretty rich), they had managed to redecorate most of the house which Azure really enjoyed. And with a little help of yours truly (Era), the house was fixed in only a full day, about 12 hours to be precise.

So...

All in all, it was **_Decently_** Perfect.

Era is currently knitting a scarf a customer of him requested.

Yes a customer, for what?

The online store they opened on the internet of course.

Since they cannot do anything about going back to their old multiverse, they pretty much got nothing else to do. So to pass the time, Era released an online shop that sells scarfs, beanies and sweaters. He'd been thinking of making puppets but decided those will only be for special occasions, and for people that bought more that 5 items from their shop.

Puppets are his main specialty so obviously it's gonna be a little bit harder for people to get them. So far only 2 people got them, which those two quote unquote "love very much", which surprised the very oblivious skeleton.

He also lets Azure join him in knitting sometimes-

"ERROR! I Got Something To Show Ya!"

Speak of the devil.

**"CominG!"**

Oh, did he forgot to mention that his glitching had gotten less? Because it did. Only a few glitches here and there, mostly when he's relaxed. But when he gets somewhat or somehow nervous or panicked his voice goes back to glitching a lot. So in short his speech and voice improved in a fair amount of time.

And with that, the room was empty once more.

*********

**"WaiT WhaT?"**

Era thought the other was just gonna show him a meme of some-kind, which by the way, had gotten a bit into Azure's mind since they got their own personal phones.

What he didn't expect was for the other to show different posts from an app called 'twitter' that people (including some of the sanses counterparts) posted.

>>>>>>

_ @ paper_jammy_404 _

~ A few more weeks...

#summerisalmostover#backtoschool

>>>>>>

_ @ fresh_the_radical _

~ Don't know if I should be happy or sad that summer is almost done :'( 

>>>>>>

_ @ alphys_kawaii_<3 _

~ My Schedule would be ruined...AGAIN!!! AAHHHH

>>>>>>

_ @ undyne_the_undying _

~ PUNKS-!..............

>>>>>>

Jeez, what's with these people...

To sum it all up, school is starting soon. Which Era didn't think of that much. In his opinion, it's just something that kids and teens go to so that they would be able to get the job that they desire in the future.

Something that Era didn't contemplate on considering he already had a job before.

So-

**"WhY ArE YoU ShowinG ME ThiS AgaiN?"** He said while the other puffed his cheeks adorably, then replied with...

"I Mean, Won't People Notice That We Aren't Actually Going To School Along With The Other Teenagers..." Azure continued. "We Somewhat Need To Join Them To Avoid Suspicion From The People Passing By Here In The Neighborhood."

**"YoU DO ReMembeR ThaT We'rE BeinG '** **_HomeSchooleD_ ** **' RighT?"** Era countered using his hands to air quote the word 'homeschooled'.

"In My Defense The Other Humans Won't Realize That." Azure replied. "Plus, It's Better Than Sitting here And Doing Nothing For Days."

Era stared at the other with an amused look.  **"IS ThaT AlL?"** He continued as he tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Errrm...Also Because I Want To Experience Being One Of Them. Also To Learn More About This New Multiverse And What They Do Here. Traditions, History, And Others! There's Gotta Be Differences Between This And Our Multiverse And I Wanna Know It. Plus You'll Never Know When We Might Need The Additional Information. Maybe I'll Help Us." Azure said with pleading eye-lights.

Era thought for a bit.

It would be rather suspicious and people might think we're some kind of criminals since we don't get out much. He can just say  _ 'we are rich' _ and cut the conversation short, but they might call someone like the police or something and he does not want to jump back in the Void to get away with it. He also kinda wanna experience being a student, since he doesn't remember being one before because of...reasons. And Additional Information is always a plus for him. So...

Still he doesn't think it's a good idea- Oh _Fuck_ it.

**"SurE. WhY NoT?"**

Azure beamed and tackled Era in a tight hug, he could have sworn he heard a bone pop after that motion. The other just bounced up and down in delirium.

"YEY! I Knew You'd Say Yes! Now...TIME TO MAKE A MY SPECIAL NEW AND IMPROVED TACOS!!! (That Yours Truly Get To Properly Make Whilst Being Edible At The Same Time) ...TO THE KITCHEN!!!"

And with that The latter just ran out of the room with his hands still up in the air. The other just rolled his heterochromia eye-lights before looking back at the phone he is holding, that shows the app is still opened.

He knows Azure gets excited with this kind of stuff, so he wouldn't even be surprised if the latter decided to make at least 10 tacos. He must say, Azure improved a lot since he got the cooking book he's currently using.

>>>>>>

_ @ the_amazing_azure _

~ 'what's happening?'

>>>>>>

To be honest...He doesn't know either...

...

Well, it looks like they're going to school.

*********

"Era For Stars Sake Let's Go!"

**"Don'T RusH ME!"**

The blue-clad skeleton is way, way too excited for this. It has been a few days, and today is the day they finally get to go and see the school.

And the latter just would not stop Bouncing!

It's just the entrance examination (which they didn't prepare for) since they are considered 'transferees'. And there are no classes yet. If he's excited at an entrance exam, how do you expect him to react in the future when they actually get to learn and shit?!

He's been jumping for about 2 hours now. And it doesn't help that they ate chocolate pancakes with chocolate syrup, plus 2 glasses of chocolate milk for breakfast.

Yeah it sounds worse than he thought.

I mean he's bouncing up to the 2nd floor for Toby Fox Sake! Era wouldn't even be surprised when the first day of school arrives and the other would probably be jumping over the goddamn house till he reaches the moon.

"Move Faster Or I Will Have To Drag Your Non-Existent Butt Here If I Have To."

**"I'D LikE TO SeE YoU TrY."**

"Oh! Is That A Challenge?!"

**"I Don'T KnoW MaybE IT IS."** Era smirked from behind the door, purposely moving slowly to piss off Azure a little bit more.

Although its just getting more and more ridiculous.

"I'll Take All The Chocolate From The Fridge!"

**"Do ThaT AnD I'lL BreaK YouR LaptoP AnD FlusH IT DowN ThE ToileT."**

"I'll Mix And Ruin Your Yarns That You Recently Color Coded!"

**"TheN I'lL TakE BacK AnD ReturN AlL ThE VideO GameS I BoughT YoU FroM A FeW DayS AgO."**

"I'll Take One Of Your Limited Edition Scarfs And Put It In The Fireplace-!"

That did it.

Before he knew it Era slammed the door open with a terrifying aura surrounding him that'll probably make Nightmare proud for the amount of negativity he's releasing.

**"ThRoW oNe Of ThEm In ThE fIrE PlAcE AnD i'Ll ThRoW yOu WiTh Them RiGhT aFtEr."**

And with that Azure sprinted down the stairs straight outside screaming dramatically while he locked himself in the car (which isn't actually helping considering there's no roof at the moment), leaving a triggered Era up the stairs.

This day is already starting great!

*********

Azure may have gotten a cabriolet, despite looking like a 15 year old...but he still wasn't the best driver. The other was still confused to why the car sellers allowed a young, child-looking teenage skeleton to buy a professional looking car, either they're really stupid and didn't care or the people there know they're loaded with dosh. He thinks of the latter.

Era finally went down after cooling for a bit, and now Azure is driving them to the school using Google Maps on the latter's phone.

They were having a small discussion about random things. Like  _ 'what tastes better dark chocolate or milk chocolate?' 'Do you prefer your phone or laptop' _ and  _ 'are you gonna jump on the roof when the first day of school comes?' _ , specifically questioned by Era.

"I Think I'm Still Taller Than Ink Despite The Fact That I Lost One Feet Of My Height."

**"YeaH ActuallY, You'rE AbouT 5 FeeT AT ThE MomenT WhilsT I AssumE InK IS StilL 4.5 FeeT IF HE Didn'T GroW AnY TalleR."**

"YES! MWE HEE HEE, Take That INKSTAIN!"

*********

A speech is being presented by Ink in the middle of a celebration, then out of the ordinary he sneezes, loud on the microphone. It made everyone jump.

"Oops- Sorry folks. Hehe. Now where were we?"

*********

Time for some sweet revenge...

**"BluE There'S A CaT ON ThE RoaD!!!"**

"OH STARS WHERE?!"

**"RigHT TherE!!"**

"WHERE FOR GOD SAKE-"

**"YoU JusT RaN OveR IT!!"**

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN-!"

**"AaaaaAAHhhHhhHhhhH!!!"**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Era laughed out loud, meanwhile Azure is on the verge of tearing up. Era just loves to mess with him.

_ Karma's a bitch- _

Then after all that shenanigan, a few more twists and turns. And there it is, in all its glory.

The mother-flippin-High School.

Rather big entrance, big buildings connected to each other, guessing that there will be a gym room, a race track, swimming pool, and many others. Those will be interesting to experience in the future, but that is not what Era is focusing on.

What caught his eye lights were the enormous amount of students going inside and out of the building.

Yes, his haphephobia is not as bad as before, and hasn't been active recently but with that large amount of students crowding the area where people will surely bump into him, he won't be able to make it in the examination room. Why did he agree to this again?

Oh Yeah! It's because of Azure's puppy eyes that he CANNOT resist!

They can try to teleport, but they don't want to have people looking at their backs just because of the large amount of magic they have. Since monsters and humans live in peace in this multiverse, monster's magical abilities faded away the longer they live on the surface. And soon enough the only considered magic they have is the magic in their bodies, like their SOUL. They no longer have magical abilities.

Well, everyone except Era and Azure.

So technically, they are the most powerful monsters in this multiverse.

So teleporting definitely wasn't an option.

He can't get out of this now. It's already too late. The deed has been done. He must pay the price-

**_'Ok why am I thinking like this is some kind of prophecy or some shit.'_ **

He looked back at the entrance. Oh Toby Fox there's even more people now!

Oh ludicrous no, there's no way in hell he's going in there-

"COME ON ERA WE'RE GOING IN THERE!!!"

Welp, He's dead.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As I said before this is a repost. My original work is in Wattpad, and if you want to read the next chapters (and extra ones) here is a link.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/229518969-valediction
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!!


	4. Rookie Professionals (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Era and Azure in school.(A small panic attack)
> 
> New characters.
> 
> Stock knowledge.
> 
> And what do you know... a perfect score!

**TIMELINE NUMBER 1**

**...**

**Timeline successfully Loaded**

**...**

**Continue_❤️**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

  
  


Welp, He's dead.

**"WhaT diD I SiGn uP FoR?"** Era murmured to himself, which the other heard and decided to reply.

"Um, As A New Transferred Student! Duh!"

**"I'M sOoooO FucKed."** He whispered.

"Let's GO!" Azure said as he opened the door on his side, which made Era panic, and was about to get out but the other stopped him from his tracks.

**"WaiT AzurE, CaN WE WaIT FoR aT LEasT A FeW MinUteS sO THaT TheRE WoULd Be lESS PEoplE?!"** Era asked, rather tense.

Azure noticed the body language and looked back to the crowd, then back to Era, then back to the crowd, just looking back and forth.

Then it clicked.

His Haphephobia.

Azure closed the door and went back into the car. He forgot Era is still sensitive about people touching him, minus Azure of course. It also confused him a bit, is there really that many students in this school? Then again it's the only high school in this city so he guessed that's the reason.

"Ok. Ok, We'll Stay Here In A Few." Azure said. "Sorry I Keep Forgetting About Your Haphephobia."

Era was still rather tense so he didn't hear the other talking to him. He was still staring at the crowd outside in front of him. Closing his eye sockets, soul-quickening, breath tightening. 

_ Oh No not now! Out of all times why now. _

Azure noticed immediately as the other put his hand over his head. He immediately went to Era to try to calm him down. He shouldn't have requested going in this school, now Era is having a panic attack!

"ERA!"

He didn't budge.

"ERROR!"

He called him by his old name, it seemed to work cause the other snapped his head to Azure's direction. He couldn't see him because his eye sockets were blocked at the moment, but he heard the other gasp. Azure noticed the signs covering Era's eye sockets no longer says 'error' but instead his new name, 'Era'.

He'll tell him about that later, right now he gotta help him calm down.

And with that he grabbed Era (The latter was still pretty light, but not as light as before, so he can easily pick him up) and hugged him, the other hesitantly hugging back. This is Azure's only way of calming Era down when it comes to panic attacks, other than chocolate, but he didn't have any at the moment so cuddling the other is the best solution for now.

  
  


*********

  
  


He didn't believe it at first, he thought a student and a fellow teacher of his has a twin but nope it's two different persons. As he looked at the files on his hands (that Azure filed up for him and Era on the Online site of this school), he immediately noticed the scars on this teenager that is called "Era Miscalculation", who looked like a fellow teacher like him who runs and teaches at the gym named Error. While the other looked freakishly similar to a student named "Blue", the only reason he didn't think it was him is the scar over and under his left eye socket and the fact that he has mismatched eye lights (that Azure didn't even notice until he took a picture of himself). Both of Blue's eye lights were obviously blue whilst Azure's left eye light is white with blue rings surrounding it and the right eye light is red with indigo rings surrounding it.

Both of them are from a rich family, who all died in an accident so that's the reason why they were going to an actual school instead of being homeschooled. At least that's what it said in the files. He got a little bit focused reading more information about these new students that he didn't even hear when the door opened. He just noticed them when someone cleared their throat.

He looked up and froze for a second at the two new people right in front of him.

_ 'You've gotta be shitting me.' _

*********

**"YoU SurE NO OnE WilL NoticE WE LooK LikE OuR DoppELGangerS HerE?"** Era whispered to the other. **"I MeaN WE Haven'T EveN EntereD YeT BuT PeoplE ArE AlreadY LookinG AT US..."**

It's true though. His panic attack ended after a solid 10 minutes, and he didn't wanna have another one, especially not in front of other people. Azure kept saying they should come back another time but Era countered that today is the last day of the registration and enrollment for this school. It just so happens that today is also the day students had to come to school to meet their advisers, get their schedules, find out other announcements and get to meet other students, something that is required to attend before school year officially starts.

Also Era didn't wanna waste the others time, Azure reluctantly agreed at the end. So right now they are standing in front of the tall building they're about to enter. Students and other people were mostly gone now. Era was glad and silently praised the gods above because of that. But it soon faded away when the remaining people started turning their heads to look at them, while some were pointing at their direction.

Azure noticed and just shrugged. "They Probably Just Think We're New Here, Don't Worry." He turned to the other. "Are You Sure That You're Okay Now? We Can Go Back Later You Know."

**"FoR ThE ThirteentH TimE I'M FinE NoW."** Era replied while looking at the other.  **"Besides, thE SooneR WE GeT OveR ThiS ThE BetteR. I StilL NeeD TO FilL UP NeW OrderS YoU KnoW? AnD You'rE HelpinG ME JusT LikE YoU SaiD EarlieR. AlsO YoU OwE ME A DrinK, ThaT I WoulD ReallY LikE RighT NoW."**

Back earlier, Azure asked how he can make it up to Era, the latter just said he can help him file up new orders from their online shop, and also make some chocolate milkshake that Era likes.

"Ok Then." Azure said as he held the others hand. "Let's Go Then, Don't Worry I'll Be By Your Side Brother" He continued giving Era his adorable smile that made the other smile a little. And with that they walked inside.

Era didn't fail to notice the odd, confused and concerned looks of other people parting away giving them space to walk through, he silently respected that, it's like they knew he has haphephobia. 

Azure however, was just confused why the others were giving them room (that he appreciated on Era's behalf), did they look weird? Was it the scar that he had? He looked at a few students and noticed their faces erupted with colors, he could have sworn he saw someone at the back fainted. He on the other hand just raised an 'eyebrow' at them.

Ok now he was even more confused.

Though they didn't know what was going on, the real reason is that the others were kinda intimidated and baffled by how the new skeletons' looked.

Azure wore a dark blue shirt with the words "I can A-zure you...", a navy blue jacket with a little bit of gray fluff on the hood along, gray jeans along with black shoes with blue laces, and finally a white scarf that is faded to gray hanging loosely around his neck.

While Era wore a red plain turtleneck shirt, a black jacket that has red and blue outlines, dark blue jeans as well as mahogany shoes, and he is also wearing a red faded to blue scarf. Both of their shirts were made by Azure, while their sweaters and scarfs were made by Era. All handmade.

The other students were either scared, amazed, or both. Not to mention they look dangerously attractive. They look like they fought in a war before.(Mostly the taller of the two.)

The duo though paid no mind to them and just looked at each other and shrugged. Both completely oblivious that people were staring at them with respect and admiration, others were even taking pictures and they didn't even know.

That went for a while, people giving them space, looking at them, they did notice a few skeleton monsters that Era mostly recognized as 'Ship Children' back at his own multiverse, while the others were faces that he haven't seen or didn't recognize. Either their friend's or enemy's counterparts. By the time he finished his thoughts they finally reached the door of the examination room that they were assigned to. They were the only new 'transferees' so thank the stars it's just the two of them in that room, plus the teacher that will supervise them while taking the test.

Azure gave Era's hand a reassuring squeeze, the other squeezed back, as they entered the room and instantly recognized the person who was supposed to be their supervisor for the examination. Era stiffened for a second, but remembered that this is his old friend's counterpart, so he easily composed himself. Azure just looked at the other as he silently closed the door behind him. He let go of the other’s hand and cleared his throat before he could even look at the stranger's appearance. The latter looked up, and recognized them as the new students in the files he was just looking at.

_ 'You've gotta be shitting me...'  _ he thought.

"Oh! My apologies." He said and continued as he stood up from his seat behind a table and walked to them. "Both of you are the new students right?"

"Yes Sir."  _ 'Even thought you were just looking at our information' _ . Azure replied while the last words left unspoken. Era must have guessed what's in the other's mind (cause the latter looked at the supervisor then at the papers on the table) and just snorted.

Azure elbowed him and gave him a look that said 'say something'.

Era coughed for a bit. And finally introduced themselves.  **"YeS SiR. UmM, I'M ErA MiscalculatioN AnD HerE BY My SidE IS AzurE EvertA."**

Era ignored the surprised look of the other and continued. "We'rE HerE To TakE ThE EntrancE Ex-"

"Entrance Examinations Sir! That Hopefully We'll Pass Cause We Didn't Review For Anythi-!"

Before Azure could finish that sentence Era put his hand on the others mouth to shut him up. They didn't read or prepare for anything ‘cause they have no idea what the examination is about. They both agreed to just wing it. He kinda hated how Azure is too honest sometimes. Way too honest.

**"ForgeT WhaT HE SaiD."** Era smiled sheepishly (ignoring Azure's muffled noises) at the unnamed stranger, who looked even more baffled to what the smaller said.  **"He'S JusT ExciteD It'S AlL."**

The supervisor finally got out of his trance and cleared his throat. He had no idea what to expect at the other two, so it just left him uncertain for a moment.

"No it's fine. Now as you both know I'll be your supervisor for this exam. So you better not have some codes underneath those clothes." He said, going back to talking strictly. "You may call me Mr. Nightmare or Mr. Night, whichever you prefer."

Meanwhile the other 2 just nodded. They know how their 'Nightmare' was always bad-tempered, so they weren't fazed at all when this 'Nightmare' just threatened them if they're trying to cheat, which they aren't planning at all. It just left the both of them amused instead of frightened. And the fact that Era had to hold a snort while Azure almost chuckled, they didn't expect this Nightmare to be called a 'Mister', if someone called their Nightmare something like that, the next thing they'll know is that they are already being out the window.  _ Defenestration. _

The supervisor, now known as Nightmare, just smiled a little at the duo. He made their test a little bit harder than usual to actually see what the two were capable of. And with what the smaller said earlier, he was positive they'll fail for sure.

"Now we're done with the introductions. Let's start the examination shall we?"

Little did he know that the outcome he predicted would result in the actual opposite.

*********

  
  


Meanwhile outside of that room, some students were already leaving, either going home or hanging out with their friends.

While a few students and teachers remained to wait for the people inside the room. The students were curious and have no idea what to expect, since they saw Mr.Nightmare enter that room earlier. As for the teachers, they were told by Nightmare that the latter made the exam a bit more difficult, and to they feel pity to whoever they were, cause they know how hard Nightmare's exams are, and when he just said he made it extra difficult, then say goodbye to your brains cause it's about to move to a different country.

*********

  
  


"How in the Hell did you guys pass?!" Nightmare asked, though it sounds more of a demand than a question.

The latter wasn't taking his eyes off of them as he looked after them during the examination. The exam is about 150 items, multiple subjects mixed in one test including history, math, physics and a little bit of foreign language for bonus questions to make it more difficult.

Era and Azure just winged the exam, and were actually surprised that they both passed, let alone have perfect scores in all subjects. History is all about monsters and humans and whatnot, so since they very much know about all of that, that part was just a piece of cake. Math and physics were also pretty simple to them, as they are both a 'sans', that can easily calculate mathematical equations and its known outcomes. Foreign language though, lets just say they got lucky cause those 'bonus questions' were all in spanish, that both of them understood since they both watch undernovela.

So the outcome of that is a baffled (but impressed) Nightmare, an amused Era, who shrugged at the older's statement, and a very jumpy Azure, who looks like he's about to explode.

Nightmare was very, very shocked, his eye sockets kept getting wider the longer he looked at the test results. Two new students who didn't even prepare for anything, both got a whooping 150/150 in a test he made. They didn't even break a sweat during all that (it took them an hour to finish the exam) and is just patiently waiting for the adult to process everything at the moment. A few minutes later he finally spoke.

"Since both of you got High scores." Mr.Nightmare continued. "That means you're both automatically accepted in the school. So, congrats." He swears he needs coffee after this.

And with that all of them exited the room.

Era was the closest to the door so he went out first. Era was glad it's finally over, but all of that just had to change in an instant. As soon as he stepped outside, he instantly saw the group of people surrounding the door. He noticed it was filled with both students and teachers that he recognized, since all of them were counterparts of other 'sanses' in his old multiverse. He opened the door wider for them to see Azure and Mr.Nightmare, he hoped that the latter will make the students move away, which gladly happened. So with that he grabbed Azure and dragged him away.

**"ComE ON LetS GO BeforE I HavE AnotheR RebooT."** He whispered while taking a hold of the other’s hand.

"But We Haven't Got Our Schedules Yet." Azure said. "Um, Mr.Nightmare do we need anything else or?"

"You both can go now. You can get your schedules and whatnot when the first day of school arrives." Mr.Nightmare said, while relooking at the papers he was holding before turning to face them. "I'm looking forward to seeing you both in my class."

"Oh In That Case. Thank You!!!"

And with that the duo walked out of the building, leaving a (slightly) smiling Nightmare and a few stunned students and teachers who just witnessed the Strict Teacher smile. 'Thats rare', they thought.

One of the teachers finally spoke to Nightmare, making the latter turn to them.

"So uh Nightmare, did...did they pass or...?" The one known as Mr.Ink asked.

The asked skeleton gave them the papers he was holding (which were the test results of the two).

"Send that to the principal immediately. I need coffee, a strong one."

And with that he walked away.

Lets just say the teachers went to chaos after that, leaving a few students on the sidelines confused.

*********

  
  


**"HE IS SO On TO US."** Era said randomly as they got out of the driveway of the school.

"What Do You Mean?" Azure asked.

" **ThaT LooK ON HiS FacE, DiD YoU NoT SeE IT?"** The other said and continued.  **"That'S WhaT NightmarE LookS LikE WheN He'S PlanninG SomethinG."**

"I Don't Know Era, He Looked Normal To Me..."

**"Uh-uH, I'M TellinG YoU, ThaT FacE."** Era said whilst glaring in front of the car. **"I KnoW IT WheN I SeE IT."**

"Well Forget About That For Now." Azure said before driving to the road. "Let's Just Get Home So That We Can Pile Up Some Scarfs And Clothings Whilst Drinking Chocolate Milkshake Made Specially By Yours Truly."

**"FucK YeaH ChocolatEEE-!!!"**

  
  


**~ - - - - - - - - - - - ~**

  
  


**_~Bonus~_ **

  
  


Nightmare got home after all what happened today. He called his sons, talked to them immediately and asked them a simple task for when school comes. He managed to get a copy of Era and Azure's test results as proof, in case they don't believe him.

When his curiosity gets the best of him this is what happens.

"There are new students, two of them, who will all be in the same class as both of you." Their dad, aka Mr.Nightmare said. "I just want you to keep an eye on them from time to time, nothing else."

"Uh dad, why are these students so important anyway?" Moonlight asked.

"Because they are more than meets the eye. I can tell." He smirked. "Plus they got high scores so I'm pretty curious on how they pulled it off without any reviews."

"Yeah right. Like we believe that." Incubux said whilst crossing his arms over his chest. Making the other by his side do the same. Their dad just shrugged.

"Figures." The latter said whilst laying the two pieces of paper on the table in front of them and pushing it for them to see, like some sort of agreement paper. "See for yourself."

The older of the two took the papers on his hands while the youngest looked over his shoulders. By the time they finished reading their eye sockets were wide opened, making the adult hold a snort and chuckle because of their reactions.

"Dad why do I feel like you're hatching some kind of evil plan to them?" Moonlight asked half-jokingly, making the oldest laugh a bit.

"What? Pfft- No I'm just curious, you know me when I get invested into things like this. I swear I read too many mystery fictions." He said while chuckling.

"Yeah yeah we know." Incubux said then sighed. "Remind me to to hide your all books again--"

"Oh please not my books!"

Making the teenagers laugh heartily whilst Nightmare just chuckled more.

"Still..."

_ 'I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you in the future, Era Miscalculation and Azure Everta.' _

*********

  
  


Era was knitting with Azure as promised earlier. Then he sneezed (startling the other).

And after that the other sneezed as well. He got confused at first then froze when he realized why he sneezed randomly. In less than a second he pointed at Azure, who jumped and let go of his needles for the 2nd time, when the other suddenly pointed at him like he just committed a crime.

**"I TolD You!!!"**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As I said before this is a repost. My original work is in Wattpad, and if you want to read the next chapters (and extra ones) here is a link.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/229518969-valediction
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> As I said before this is a repost. My original work is in Wattpad, and If you want to red the next chapters here is a link.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/229518969-valediction
> 
> Now despite my grammar being wonky and all, since English isn't my main language (I'm Filipino if you're wondering), I'll try my best and motivate myself to make these short stories.
> 
> (If you didn't read the tags, this book consists of 'One Shots', some stories will be connected, some will not, just depends on the plot, is all. Still trying to set things up.)
> 
> Also if you have any ideas for a story, I'll try to make them and think of a plot for it, and I may or may not have the motivation to make it, you never know. So if you do have some, just type a short plot or summary about it.
> 
> Example:  
> "Error and Blue got in the world where they can shape-shift into any animal, and with these abilities they try to save anyone from bad guys who harm innocent bystanders".  
> Sounds kinda cliche I know, but with examples like these, I can try to add a bit more story to it, just to make it more interesting and enjoyable.
> 
> Now, I'm not the best writer, heck this is just something that I'll do when bored and is just a hobby, but I'll try my best. I'm no higher that Harrish (btw love their work) cause I'm still a noob.  
> But I'll keep practicing and hopefully my English knowledge will improve.
> 
> (Critiques are mostly appreciated, I'll motivate me to improve at least xD)
> 
> Also the lines I made for Error (plus Destiny's lines) during his(and her) 'last speech' is a little poem I made(I also made Destiny's poem)...cause...why the heck not. Here it is if you're curious.
> 
> "Listen and listen well, all of you.  
> For this is the last time you'll hear me through.
> 
> The tables have turned once again.  
> It's only a matter of time before the papers turn to shreds.  
> But your time will run out;  
> And your bills will overdue.  
> You'll pay for your crimes.  
> And in the end I'll have the revenue.  
> You picked the best of the best in line.  
> As we held our final dance.  
> You think you win this time?  
> Oh no, not a chance.
> 
> I am the master of my fate.  
> I am the captain of my soul.  
> To think yourself to be so great.  
> To think you're the one in control.
> 
> Your own side is your demise.  
> For this is my final move.  
> For I will have the last laugh.  
> You megalomaniac."
> 
> That's all for now. Hope you enjoy the prologue!
> 
> Bye!!!


End file.
